1. Field
Embodiments relate to a cleaning apparatus for a wire clamp and a cleaning system including the cleaning apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Equipment used in a semiconductor process may need to be operated with high precision, and contamination by a particle that may occur during the process may greatly influence product quality. Cleaning may be performed to remove a contamination factor of semiconductor equipment, the inside of a narrow gap may be cleaned by dissembling, cleaning, and reassembling the equipment, and a fatal defect may occur due to, for example, a lack of precision between components of the equipment during a dissembling and reassembling process.